


advice from someone who really can step in your shoes

by hey_adora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, btw I LOVE DOUBLE TROUBLE, children au, cuz kids, double trouble has been a recruit for a while in this au, hope I improved but I probably didnt, omg y’all I haven’t written in so longggg, yikesss it’s been jsksmsksks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_adora/pseuds/hey_adora
Summary: Six year old Catra’s crushing hard on her friend Adora, and feels too ashamed to tell her. Lucky for her, a shapeshifter’s managed to wriggle their way in to help.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	advice from someone who really can step in your shoes

Catra was six when she developed her first crush. She didn’t want to call it a crush, but she knew that’s exactly what it was. Her first crush. It sounded so strange to think about it, let alone say it loud. Not like she could, because she’d be so humiliated to even say the first word.

And of all people, it had to be Adora! Adora! Gosh, if Shadow Weaver found out, she’d kill Catra!

Can you blame Catra though? Adora had the cutest face, the brightest smile, the dumbest but funny jokes. Yeah, she had a big forehead, but it added to how pretty she was. Catra wished she looked more like her. No funny eyes, no funny hair, and maybe people would like her better.

Once again, Catra was sent to the cadet room by herself instead of training, so she decided to do what she always did alone. Catra grabbed bits of papers, a pencil, and started to write little notes she would give to Adora, even though she never could. 

_ You have the most amazing blue eyes. _

_ Your teeth look really funny when you smile. _

_ Your jokes are really stupid but you make me laugh. _

_ You’re really nice to me. _

_ I really like you, Adora _

_ Thank you for being nice to me. _

_ I’ll steal your ration bars next week so you can chase me again, you look dumb doing it and it makes me laugh  _

_ Maybe I have a crush on Adora _

Catra was about to grab the papers and start ripping them to pieces, when she screamed as she saw Adora stand right in front of her.

Adora showed her big gummy grin and picked up a piece of paper, the worst one. The one where she admitted to having a crush.

“DON’T READ THA-!”

“Oh my, looks like this little kitty’s got heart eyes for her best friend! Adora’s so lucky!” She teased.

Catra looked at Adora in confusion. Adora read it, but made it sound like she didn’t...?

Adora blinked and it looked like her eyes turned to a bug color.

Catra shrieked in horror and watched ‘Adora’ suddenly transform into a green creature. The person sat on Catra’s bed and picked up the notes, while all Catra could do was watch in confusion.

The person then looked up at Catra’s expression and laughed.

“Oops! I’m so rude. Allow me to introduce myself! My name’s Double Trouble! We take combat class together!”

Double Trouble went in for a handshake and Catra reluctantly returned it.

It then dawned on Catra that she had seen Double Trouble before. They didn’t talk but she had seen  _him_.

“Oh, I remember you! You’re the boy-“

“No!”

“Huh?”

Double Trouble sighed.

“I don’t really liked being called a boy. Or a girl. How about words like, you know,  _they, them, kid_,  you know? I don’t really think I fit with being a boy or girl.”

Catra nodded.

“Sorry,” she apologized. “I do remember you, though!”

Double Trouble grinned. They had a full set of teeth, unlike Catra and Adora, but they didn’t look much older. If they took the same class, then Double Trouble couldn’t be much older than 10.

“So,” Double Trouble started. “I see you’ve got a little crush on someone!” They pointed at the note they held.

“I do not!”

“That’s not what your note says!” They laughed.

Catra pouted, feeling the blood rush to her face.

“So what if I do?”

“Well, duh! Tell her! I’m surprised she hasn’t even figured it out yet!”

“Huh?”

Double Trouble then shape-shifted into Catra, which gave the real Catra a shocked reaction.

“You’re me!”

“I can transform into people, that’s my thing!” Double Trouble said in Catra’s voice.

“Why are you me?!” She shrieked.

Double Trouble then got off the bed to stand.

“Whenever we’re listening to instructions, I always, and I mean ALWAYS catch you looking at Adora like this!”

Double Trouble then did a wide grin with large pupils and the tail swishing around.

They then turned back to their original self.

“Everyday! It’s so obvious!”

Catra swore the rush was all over her body now. She felt so embarrassed. What if Adora did know? What if the whole class knew? What if the whole Fright Zone knew?! No, don’t think about too hard. Double Trouble is just messing with you.

Catra sighed and rolled her eyes.

”Yeah, well, I can’t tell her if I wanted to.” Catra muttered. 

“Why not?” Double Trouble asked.

“Cause...”

“Mhm?”

Catra shook her head.

“Because she’s not gonna like me back! Adora doesn’t like people with two colored eyes or a funny tail or.. or weird hair! She only likes people who look good! And I’m not one!”

Double Trouble crossed their arms and took a deep breath. They then changed into Catra and sat beside her.

“I don’t think she cares! The way I see it, Catra looks awesome! I think... I think she likes people with two colored eyes and _cool_ tail and _awesome_ hair!” They pointed to each attribute. “Would Adora be your friend if she didn’t like that?”

Catra looked down. 

“Is what you said true?” She asked.

“Totally! I’ve only been in your body for like, 2 minutes, but I find everything so interesting! You really should appreciate the way you look, because I think you look awesome.”

Catra then looked at Double Trouble, who had a smile on their face. Catra then smiled back.

“Thanks, Double Trouble.”

“You’re welcome, kitten.”

There was a moment of silence before Double Trouble gave a wide smirk and giggled.

Double Trouble then turned to Adora. They picked up a note and let out a dramatic gasp.

“Oh my god, I love you too, Catra! I’m gonna kiss you now!”

“NO! Get away!!!” Catra screamed.

“Come here, pretty kitty! Lemme kiss you!!!”

“NO!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVENT WRITTEN CATRADORA CONTENT IN SO LONG IM SO SORRY  
BUT TO SUM UP THE THREE SEASONS IVE WATCHED SINCE I’VE LAST WRITTEN  
**SPOILERS***  
1- QUEEN GLIMMER AKSKDJEN  
2- I LOVE! DOUBLE! TROUBLE! YES, A NON-BINARY CHARACTER IM SO IN LOVE WITH THEM??? AND JACOB TOBIA???? LIKE HOW CAN THEY BE SO PERFECT???  
3- CATRA REDEMPTION ARC I SMELLL  
4- SCORPIA DESERVES A PLACE IN THE REBELLION WITH THE PRINCESSES


End file.
